1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a varnishing plant, in particular for body shops.
2. Description of Prior Art
The bodies shops for the repair of vehicles are usually provided with a plurality of work stations in which repair operations, such as removal of body parts, removal of damaged mechanical components, mounting of body panels, mounting or replacing of repaired mechanical components, etc., are carried out. After carrying out the repair operations, the vehicle is moved inside a spray booth in which varnishing and drying operations are carried out. The spray booth must be provided with a system for the extraction of polluted air and for the supply of fresh air, to avoid contamination of the work environment by the sprayed paint.
In traditional body shops the spray booths are stationary and the vehicles are moved between repair stations and spray booths. The movement of vehicles within a bodywork involve a considerable waste of time.
Document WO2012/085535 describes a movable spray booth which forms a controlled environment for the spraying process. The spray booth is mounted on a support rail and is movable along the rail to be positioned at different work stations. This solution reduces the number of movements of vehicles within the body shop. In fact, the vehicles to be repaired are positioned in respective work stations where repair operations are carried out. After completing the repair, the booth is positioned on the workstation without moving the vehicle. The movable spray booth described in WO2012/085535 comprises a ventilation system placed on the roof of the booth that draws an air flow from the internal environment of the body shop, sends it inside the spray booth and extracts from the spray booth a flow of polluted air that is released into the internal environment of the body shop after a filtration.
One of the main problems of the solution known from WO2012/085535 is that the ventilation system of the spray booth does not meet the standards, which require that the circulation of air inside the booths should be carried out with air drawn from outside the building. Furthermore, the air supply and exhaust system described in this document is not able to ensure effective air change inside the spray booth as the supply and extraction of air take place in correspondence of the upper wall of the spray booth, so it is likely that in use a part of the flow of fresh air is recirculated to the exhaust system without carrying out an effective air exchange within the spray booth.